1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to circuit board positioning mechanisms, and more particularly to a positioning mechanism having a positioning member for positioning a circuit board to a housing.
2. Description of Related Art:
Currently, circuit boards play an important role in various kinds of electronic products such as servers and personal computers. How to efficiently position a circuit board to a housing without increasing the cost is especially important.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional circuit board positioning mechanism. Disposed on a circuit board 11 are a plurality of positioning holes 110, which correspond to a plurality of positioning columns 10 disposed on a housing 1. The circuit board 11 is mounted to the housing 1 with the positioning columns 10 penetrating through the positioning holes 110. A stopping board 12 is disposed on the housing 1 at one side of the circuit board 11 for preventing the circuit board 1 from moving forward and backward. The stopping board 12 is fixed to the housing 1 by a screw 13.
However, the use of the stopping board 12 increases the cost and tools are needed to assemble or disassemble the circuit board 11 since the stopping board 12 is screw fixed.